Ash X Dawn X Iris X Cynthia: Ash's 3 way Sex
by Poke456
Summary: Cynthia sneaks Ash off to have a private sex moment with him unfortunely two of Ash's female friends were on to her and followed her!


**One night at Cynthia's Villa before she left to prepare for the Junior Cup, she wanted some alone time with Ash! Cynthia snuck into Ash's room and stuffed him into a bag and carried him to her boat! Dawn and Iris suddenly woke up to see Cynthia carrying a heavy bag and decided to follow her! Iris taught Dawn how to blend in so they snuck on board as cargo as Cynthia started the boat! Cynthia kept on driving till she landed on a volcanic island where her 2nd Villa was at! Cynthia soon discovered that there were 3 bags and began to get suspicious! Cynthia grabbed the one Ash was in and dragged him into her Villa and Dawn and Iris followed her! Cynthia released Ash onto her bed and Dawn and Iris stepped in! Cynthia quietly said, "Dawn, Iris what are you two doing here?" Dawn quietly says, "What are we doing here?" Iris says, "What are you doing carrying Ash all the way here?" Cynthia says, "All right it's because I wanna have sex with him!" Dawn and Iris gasped as Cynthia says, "I wanted to do this for a long time but my reputation makes it impossible to do it!" Dawn says, "You gotta be crazy!" Iris says, "Yeah what you're doing is wrong!" Cynthia says, "Yes but I never lost my virginity!" Dawn and Iris gasped as Cynthia cries out! Dawn says, "There there!" Iris says, "Come on let's go back!" Cynthia says, "No I'm going to do this and that's final but if you ladies care to join in?" Dawn and Iris with those devilishly smiles says, "Yes of course!" Cynthia says, "Good now let's get ready he'll wake up any second!" Dawn, Iris and Cynthia all started getting undressed and started preparing for Ash's awakening! Ash wakes up to see a naked Dawn, Iris and Cynthia and freaking out! Ash says, "What's going on around here?" Dawn says, "Why it's simple!" Iris says, "We're just ready to give it to you!" Cynthia says, "Enough ladies now how should we do this?" Iris says, "I know let's have Ash decide!" Ash blush and says, "Who me?" Iris says, "Yes you now come on pick!" Ash says, "All right I choose Iris!" Iris says, "Wow really?" Ash says, "Really!" Dawn and Cynthia pout as Iris kisses Ash on the lips and Ash gives it to her good as Ash then moves onto kissing her neck making her ticklish! Dawn says, "I can't believe it!" Cynthia says, "Well there is something we can do in the meantime!" Dawn says, "What are you.." Cynthia kisses Dawn on the lips and starts a little make out practice! Back to Ash and Iris it was Iris' turn and she pumped Ash so hard she ended up swallowing his juice down! Ash and Iris called it quits for a few mintues! After his break was up Ash was forced to choose between Dawn and Cynthia! He grabbed Dawn and kissed her on the lips for a while longer than Iris! Ash then kissed Dawn's neck and started licking her bresses and Dawn started to get ticklish! Iris says, "Aw man she's having more fun with her than me!" Cynthia says, "You know there is something we can do in the meantime!" Iris says, "Uh what are you.." Cynthia kissed Iris on the lips making Iris freaking out though she was blushing! The kiss was off and Iris said, "Wow!" Cynthia says, "See was that so hard?" Iris blushed and began to doubt! Back to Ash and Dawn she plowed him so much he unleashed his juice into Dawn's vagina! Ash says, "Sorry!" Dawn kissed Ash on his cheek and said, "Nah it's okay!" Cynthia says, "Now then I believe you still got one more person to satisify!" Ash says, "Yeah uh about that.." Cynthia grabbed Ash and kissed him on the lips both of them enjoyed it so long that Dawn and Iris cleared the room!" Ash then moved onto kissing her neck and licking her bresses and plowing Cynthia hard! Dawn says, "I can't believe we're letting her do this!" Iris says, "I can't believe Cynthia kissed us!" Dawn says, "Huh what do you mean?" Iris says, "Didn't Cynthia kissed you while I was plowing Ash?" Dawn blushed and said, "Uh yes I guess Cynthia got to us both!" Iris says, "And now Ash right?" Dawn says, "Right you know Iris I was wondering.." Iris says, "You wanna kiss me do you?" Dawn says, "Do it!" Dawn and Iris kissed each other on the lips and landed on Cynthia's couch! Ash's juice was released into Cynthia's mouth and she says, "Oh yeah that's the stuff!" Ash says, "Yeah I can't believe you were behind this!" Cynthia says, "Well I wanted it to be just the two of us but then Dawn and Iris showed up the only way to do it was to let them in!" Ash says, "Man and did I had a rush?!" Cynthia says, "I'll go check on them!" Cynthia left the room and saw Dawn and Iris making out she interrupted their kiss and said, "Wow awkward!" Dawn says, "That was a one time thing!" Iris says, "Yeah totally!" Cynthia smiled and left to get the boat back to her 1st Villa up and running! The End!**


End file.
